Change is good sometimes
by Alfheim 89
Summary: They take different paths but in the end... I am sorry I am not very good at summaries. Sasuke/Sakura and others.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you'll enjoy it. It's my first time writing a fanfic, please don't be too harsh.

Do not own Naruto

Change is good sometimes

After they finished their high school all three took different paths, going into different colleges. Naruto was now the CEO of a very successful company Yuubi K that was creating ecchi games, Sasuke was the manager of the Susanoo Hotel chain and Sakura went to Europe and studied fashion designing and now was preparing her first collection.

Naruto met Sakura 6 months ago in Paris, he was there trying to make a deal between Yuubi K and some other company and Sakura was there to attend to a fashion show.

"Rinnnng" Sakura looked at her phone and smiled seeing the ID of the caller. It was Naruto.

"Hi there Naruto! "

"Hi Sakura! Guess what? I am in Paris."

"Are you in Paris too? " Asked the girl happy.

"No way ! You are in Paris?" asked Naruto not believing

"Mhm, where are you now?"

"hmmm, I think it's called Place de la Concorde, yeah, that's the name."

" Do you see the big obelisk?"

"Yep" answered Naruto

"Ok, meet me in front of the obelisk in 30 minutes" said Sakura excited "I'll take a cab"

"Ok Sakura" said Naruto "I can't hardly wait to see you"

"Same here Naruto" then something popped in Sakura's head "oh, Naruto I hope you don't mind, I am going to ask Hinata to come with me, she really missed our old times" said the girl with a sly grin knowing the way those two felt about each other back in high school.

Hinata was from their group of friends, in the past was a very shy girl who was blushing and stammering like crazy and all those where even worse in the presence of a blond guy with beautiful blue eyes. Back then Naruto was too dense to realize the way the girl felt about him, when he did Hinata announce already that she will leave with Sakura to Europe and Naruto just backed away not wanting to ruin her dream. But as we know time change people Hinata just started modeling, wasn't a shy girl anymore, stammering and blushing were long gone, only the little thing she had for Naruto was still there.

"H..Hinata" the boy stammered "oh of course I don't mind, please ask her to come." said Naruto overly happy.

"Ok, just wait 2 minutes" said Sakura taking the phone that was in her hotel room and dilled the number to Hinata's room

"Hello?"

"Hey Hina, guess who's in Paris?" asked Sakura smirking

"…"

"Dose the name Naruto means something to you?"

"N…N...Naruto" stammered badly the girl

"Wow Hina…only hearing his name and you are back to your old self" teased Sakura

"Sakura please stop teasing me" said Hinata embarrassed

Sakura could actually swear Hinata was blushing right now.

"Sorry" Sakura apologized "anyway Naruto called 5 minutes ago to ask us to meet him at Place de la Concorde. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure…it's been long since the last time I've seen him" trailed of Hinata

"Ok, meet me at the hotel's lobby in 15 minutes"

"Ok Sak" said Hinata happy.

"Naruto, are you still there?" Asked Sakura

"Yea. So?" asked the boy

"She's coming" said the girl laughing at her friend's impatience

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yeah really" said Sakura still laughing

"Great!"

"Ok Naruto, I have to get ready. See ya in 30 minutes"

"Ok Sakura. Bye-bye!"

After the conversation with Sakura ended Naruto couldn't take stop thinking about how were the girls.

"_I wonder if the girls changed…yeah of course they changed after 4 years…but I am curious how much they changed, I wonder if Sakura still has a crush on Sasuke? I wonder if Hinata still cares about me._

Naruto looked in annoyance at his watch.

"_I guess I'll have to wait 20 more minutes till I'll see them "_

Meanwhile Sakura and Hinata walked out of the hotel's door and took a cab.

"Place de la Concorde please" said Sakura to the driver the location where they wanted to go.

"Oui mademoiselle" said the driver as he started the car.

"I wonder if he is still the same old Naruto?" said Hinata all of a sudden

"We'll find out soon" answered Sakura. "Though I think he's a little different. 4 years have past Hina…"

"Yea" said Hinata looking out on the window. I hope I won't stammer and blush like a high school little girl" joked Hinata

"Ha ha. You'll be fine 'll be fine" said Sakura giving Hinata a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I guess I will" said the girl returning the smile.

Naruto didn't understand why two brunette women were waving at him after they got out of the cab, one was wearing a black dress and her hair was long till the base if her neck the other was wearing a white dress and had long black hair tilted into a pony tale then it hit him…

"S..Sakura ?! H..H..Hinata?!" asked Naruto in disbelief

"Hello Naruto" said Sakura as she hugged him

"Yes Naruto" said Hinata brightly hugging the guy "Hi. Long time huh?"

"Too long" answered Naruto. "Hinata, Sakura you look amazing"

"Thank you Naruto" said Hinata smiling to the boy, trying to hide a blush that was appearing on her face.

"Thank you. "Said Sakura "you look good too."

Yeah, Naruto did look good, his blond hair grew a little longer, and he still had those blue eyes that drove Hinata crazy. He matured a lot and thanks to the shirt he was wearing you could see he's worked up body. His personality was little different too, he stopped to be the loud mouth he was and it looked like he wasn't that hyperactive anymore though somewhere deep he was still hyper.

"Well, let's go some where to drink something and catch up" suggested Sakura.

They got into a belle époque café.

"What brings you to Europe, to Paris, Naruto?" asked Sakura still scanning the menu for something to drink. The others already decided what they'll drink.

"Well, I am here to make a deal between Yuubi K and Ecchi E" answered Naruto

"Hmm, Ecchi E?" asked Hinata. "so you are still into ecchi stuff?"

"Yeah I am the CEO of Yuubi K" said Naruto grinning

"Congratulation" said the girls

A nice waitress came to take their order.

"Why are you in Paris? Last time we spoke Sakura, you were in London and you Hinata were in Milan?"

"We had to attend to a fashion gala last night" answered Sakura

"So, are you free today?" asked Naruto with hope in his eyes

Sakura looked at Hinata knowing the girl had to meet today with someone from a fashion company. Hinata nodded happily

"Yea I am free." "I'll meet with Francois another day Sak" continued Hinata knowing why Sakura looked at her first before answering.

All this time Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away from them, especially Hinata

Somehow he expected Sakura to be different not this different but still, what he sure didn't expect was Hinata to change so much, she wasn't stammering and blushing and was so confident and her body…well her body sure was amazing, the dress that matched so good her eyes was embracing her curves in the way Naruto couldn't stop looking from time to time.

"Then we're free" said Sakura taking Naruto away from his thoughts.

"That's great!" said the man almost shouting

"Oh, by the way Naruto, in October we're coming back home" said Sakura all of a sudden. "I miss home way too much and I got the feeling Hinata dose too." The said girl nodded.

"Really? You guys are coming home? Wow, that's a great news" shouted Naruto

"I guess old habits really are hard to break" said Hinata blushing

"You may say that again Hina" laughed Sakura as the waitress broth them two café frappes and one irish coffee. They all laughed.

After they finished their coffees, they took a walk in Paris.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Hinata were back in town and the next day from their arrival they wanted to meet their friends so they all agreed to meet at a pub. When Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru arrived at the pub Sakura was already there chatting happy with Ino, Tenten and Neji.

Ino, one of their friend and one of Sakura closest friends, sophisticated woman with blond hair tilted into a pony tale and with icy blue eyes, the manager of the Yamanaka flower shop chain.

Tenten, Sakura's closest friend as well the heiress of the Twin Rising Dragons they were creating antique weapons. A sweet beautiful woman with brown eyes and brown hair usually kept into two buns, now let lose.

Neji was their friend, Hinata's cousin and Tenten's boyfriend for almost two years now. A handsome young man with the same wonderful white eyes like his cousins and with long brown hair, the heir of Hyuuga Company sharing that place with his cousin Hinata.

And Shikamaru, the one of the group with very high IQ but unfortunately he thought that almost everything was too troublesome. He was the manager of the family's business Shishi… they were creating bamboo stuff. A good looking guy, who kept his hair into a high pony tale, for some unknown reasons today was let lose.

Well, Sasuke sure wasn't up for this. They walked up to the table where their friends chatted.

All Sasuke did was staring and staring and staring…at Sakura

He just couldn't believe his eyes, this was Sakura !?

This was the girl with nothing special but her eyes and who was clinging to him every time he was around her ?

No way !

Naruto told him that the ugly duckling was now a swan, but Sasuke said that he's old friend was exaggerating as always. Naruto just smirked evilly knowing he's friend's going to have a shock. Oh how right Naruto was.

"_No, this can't be Sakura"_ thought Sasuke

She looked different, her body developed from a girl's body into a full grown woman's body, her face features matured, her eyes were still the same though, hypnotizing green and her soft pink hair was now black. Her personality was different too, not anymore a weak, stupid, annoying fan girl but a confident, intelligent, graceful young woman.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Naruto

"Hi" the other answered

"Shika, Sasuke, Naruto, looky-looky who's here!" Said Ino happily

"Sak, you look different" said Shikamaru "how troublesome"

"I'll take that as a compliment Shikamaru and no, wasn't troublesome" said the girl hugging him

"Hi Sak, you're finally back home." Naruto said hugging the girl.

"Hello Sakura" said a deep masculine voice

"Hey Sasuke!" said Sakura looking into his black alluring eyes…big mistake

"_oh yea those beautiful eyes are still the same even though his voice is more deep and his face and body matured" _Thought Sakura eyeing the man in front of her. _"God damn it! No! No! No! _ "she gave him a quick hug."

"Where's Hinata?" asked Naruto not seeing the girl at the table.

"Hinata will be a little late" said Neji "She and Hiashi had to attend to a meeting"

"Oh" said Naruto a little discouraged. But what was happening to his left get his attention.

Sasuke was lost into a conversation with Sakura.

"Yea, I've been fine thank you, in a few weeks my first collection will be out"

"Hn, that's very good" said Sasuke

"Thank you"

"What about you Sasuke?"

"Nothing much…I've been the manager of the family's chain of hotels for one year now"

"Oh, congratz." Sakura said giving him a small smile.

"Thanks"

"_I still can't believe this woman is Sakura. A few years ago she would have killed to go on a date with me, now, she just gives me some small courtesy smiles."_ Thought Sasuke. _"even though I am not going to admit this out loud I feel kinda weird, yeah sure I don't want her to jump me but I want her to be a little more warm towards me. And the way she looks…man, simply put she is stunningly beautiful._

"Aren't we going to drink something?" asked Tenten

"Why didn't you ordered anything before we arrived?" inquired Naruto

"Well we arrived here 10 minutes before you and we couldn't stop talking, so yeah…" trailed off Sakura.

Someone dashed to their table

"Pffff, sorry for being so late."

It was Hinata

"Hi Hinata! No problem at all." said Naruto and hugged her

"Hi Naruto!" said Hinata and smiled

"Hi everyone!" "How've you been?" asked Hinata excited while she was hugging her friends.

"Hi Hinata!" The others greeted.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" shouted Ino. "What on earth is going on? I mean look at Sakura!" the girl cocked an eyebrow looking at Ino confused. "She looks stunning, she acts different from the old Sakura and Hinata well, Hinata doesn't stammer, doesn't blush…" stated Ino.

"Ha ha." Hinata laughed charmingly. "Stop it!"

Sakura was laughing too. "Hina" inquired Sakura. "Look's like Ino really wants to see us blushing with all this compliments" Hinata grinned

Ino send an invisible kiss to Sakura, the girl caught the invisible kiss in her hand and blew it to Shikamaru who was too lazy to make any motion.

"We should all go to Europe." Ino joked. They all laughed.

"Anyway, what are we going to drink?" Asked Neji

Naruto raised a hand and a waiter appeared at their table. "What would you like to order?" The man asked.

"Hmm, yeah, I'll have a Mojito" said Sakura. "Sak, you are into minty things?" asked Sasuke cocking an eyebrow at her. Sakura looked amused. "mhm" answered Sakura with a sly grin attached to her face. _"Sak!? Where did that come_ _from?"_ Thought Sakura with the grin still present on her face.

Neji watched Sasuke smirking.

"Pina Colada" Ino said "That's exotic Ino." Said Shikamaru." The young woman felt her cheeks warm.

"Bloody Mary" Tenten said smirking at Neji who returned the smirk. Oh yeah, tonight is going to be a busy night. Almost every time when Tenten wanted to drink Bloody Mary it meant late at night the young woman wanted to "play" with her boyfriend. Bloody Mary seemed to be her favorite drink nowadays not that Neji minded on the contrary.

"Orgasm" said Hinata. Everyone looked at her except of Sakura, she knew this was one of Hinata's favorite drinks "What? It's just a drink." Said Hinata.

"A good one too." commented Naruto. Hinata smiled at him warmly, he smiled back.

"And four glasses of whisky for us." Shikamaru said pointing to the guys.

"Looks like Naruto still have something for Hinata." Whispered Tenten into Sakura's ear.

Sakura smiled at the two friends of her's. "And seems Hinata still cares about him." Continued Tenten. Sakura nodded.

"Ahh, the drinks are here!" Announced Naruto.

"Finally!" Said Ino happy.

"This is so good!" Sang Sakura. Then she felt someone was looking at her, when she turned to her right Sasuke smiled at her, she gave him a small smile and turned to Tenten.

"_Ok, that was weird. Sasuke smiling…" _

Hinata saw Sasuke's action and smiled knowingly to herself.

"So Ten, how's been the Twin Rising Dragons?" Asked Sakura.

"Been good, apparently antique weapons are very popular, especially the swords." Said Tenten taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, that's very good."

"What's the name of the collection?" Asked Tenten

"Walking in the Moon Light." Answered Sakura "Is going to be haut couture"

"I hope we can come too?!" Interceded Ino.

"Yup, you're all invited." Said Sakura "I'll send the invitations in a few days, the high light of the night is going to be Hinata wearing a special organza dress, you'll have to come and see the rest" continued Sakura.

"Hinata's modeling?" Asked Ino in disbelief. Sakura laughed and Hinata nodded. "Yea, for about a year now."

"Good going cousin." Commented Neji. "Though I don't know how you can manage with the company and modeling at the same time…" Said Neji concerned.

"Oh don't worry Neji, I'll manage somehow, plus I want to be a model only for Sak so yeah…" assured Hinata her cousin.

"Don't worry Neji I won't work her too much." Said Sakura. At this Neji nodded and Hinata laughed at her cousin's serious antics.

"Where is going to take place the whole event?" Inquired Sasuke.

"In Greece. That country is wonderful, the landscape is fairy-like." Said Sakura dreamily.

"Word to Sak." Said Hinata

"Looks like your dream to go to Europe is coming true Ino." Commented Shikamaru eyeing her. "Yep, but that's not my only dream Shika." Ino said giving him one of her best smirks. The man gazed at her.

"For their own good I hope one of them is going to confess or something soon." Whispered Naruto. Sakura nodded.

"Hey, I have a proposal, let's continue this little party at my house. What do you think?" Asked Sakura

"I'm in" said Hinata

"Count me in." Said Neji and Tenten. At the same time.

"Oh yeah baby, just like old times." Shouted Ino.

"Ok, I am coming, though I am sure it's going to be troublesome." Yawned Shikamaru

"I am in too" Naruto said raising a hand to call the waiter for the bill.

"Same." Said Sasuke.

After they paid, They walked to Sakura's house, she lived near by. On their walk they were reminiscing the past

***


End file.
